User blog:Holy Sentinel/List of potential KC ship implementations
This list was started on 31st Jan, soon after Winter Event 2019 and hopefully will be updated later. Keep in mind I'm too lazy to fill it in in one go. Will gladly accept any help. This list randomly omits and includes incomplete ships Submarines and many types of auxiliaries are excluded Imperial Japanese Navy Kaiboukan Ships in type left, excluding C/D and Ioshima classes: 48 Shimushu class Ships in class left: 2 Hachijou: Scrapped on 30 April 1948 Ishigaki: Torpedoed by American sub on 31 May 1944 Etorofu class Ships in class left: 9 (Too lazy to fill in): Oki, Mutsure, Iki, Wakamiya, Hirato, Amakusa, Manjuu, Kanjuu, Kasado Mikura class Ships in class left: 8 Mikura: Torpedoed by American sub on March 28 1945 Miyake: Sold for scrap on July 2 1948 Awaji: Torpedoed by American sub on June 2 1944 Nomi: Torpedoed by American sub on April 14 1945 Kurahashi: Ceded to Britain on September 14 1947, sold for scrap Yashiro: Ceded to China on August 29 1947, renamed Cheng An, scrapped in 1963 Chiburi: Sunk in an air attack on January 12 1945 Kusagaki: Torpedoed by American sub August 7 1944 Hiburi class Ships in class left: 9 Ootsu: Construction halted at 95%. Scrapped in 1948 Tomoshiri: Construction halted at 20%. Scrapped in 1947 (Too lazy to fill in the rest): Shounan, Kume, Ikuna, Sakito, Mokuto, Shisaka, Habuto Ukura class Ships in class left: 20 Ukura: Sold for scrap on November 24 1965 (Too lazy to fill in): Okinawa, Shinnan, Yaku, Aguni, Inagi, Uku, Chikubu, Habushi, Kuga, Ojika, Kozu, Kanawa, Shiga, Amami, Hodaka, Iwo, Takane, Ikara, Ikuno C and D class Unnamed, numbered only. 123 complete total. Ioshima class Converted from Chinese cruisers Ioshima (ex-Ning Hai): Torpedoed by American sub on September 19 1944 Yasoshima (ex-Ping Hai): Sunk in an air attack on November 25, 1944 Destroyers Ships in type left, excluding Momo, Momi, Wakatake and Minekaze-class: 62 Minekaze class Ships in class left: 15 (Too lazy to fill in): Minekaze, Sawakaze, Okikaze, Shimakaze, Nadakaze, Yakaze, Hakaze, Shiokaze, Akikaze, Yuukaze, Tachikaze, Hokaze, Nokaze, Namikaze, Numakaze Kamikaze class Ships in class left: 4 Oite: Sunk by American aircraft on 18 February 1944 Hayate: Sunk by American coastal guns on 11 December 1941 Asanagi: Sunk by American sub on 22 May 1944 Yuunagi: Sunk by American sub on 25 August 1944 Mutsuki class Ships in class left: 1 Yuuzuki: Sunk by American aircraft on 23 December 1944 Fubuki class Ships in class left: 3 Shinonome: Sunk by Dutch aircraft on 17 December 1941 Usugumo: Sunk by American sub on 5 July 1944 Shirakumo: Sunk by American sub on 16 March 1944 Ayanami subclass Ships in class left: 2 Asagiri: Sunk by American aircraft on 28 August 1942 Yuugiri: Sunk by American destroyers on 26 November 1943 Hatsuharu class Ships in class left: 2 Ariake: Sunk by American aircraft on 28 July 1943 Yuugure: Sunk by American aircraft on 20 July 1943 Asashio class Ships in class left: 1 Natsugumo: Sunk in air attack on 12 October 1942 Kagerou class Ships in class left: 2 Hayashio: Damaged by American bombers, then scuttled by Shiratsuyu on 24 November 1942 Natsushio: Sunk by American sub on 9 February 1942 Yuugumo class Ships in class left: 6 (Too lazy to fill in): Makinami, Oonami, Kiyonami, Tamanami, Suzunami, Akishimo Akizuki class Ships in class left: 9 Fuyutsuki: Sunk during operation Ten-Go on 7 April 1945 (Too lazy to fill in the rest): Niizuki, Wakatsuki, Shimotsuki, Harutsuki, Yoizuki, Natsuzuki, Michitsuki, Hanazuki Type D (Matsu and Tachibana-classes) Total of 32, list to be added later 2nd Class DDs Momo, Momi, Wakatake classes Total of 33; even older than Minekaze, list to be added later Training Cruisers Katori class Ships in class left: 1 Kashii: Sunk by American aircraft on 12 January 1945 Kashihara: never complete, cancelled and scrapped in 1941. Heavy Cruisers Ibuki class (see also Ibuki-class CVL) Ibuki: Converted to light carrier, construction halted at 80%, later scrapped. Battleships Tosa class Tosa: Cancelled, used as test target in June 1924, scuttled on 9 February 1925 Light and Escort Carriers Ibuki class (see also Ibuki-class CA) Ibuki: Converted to light carrier, construction halted at 80%, later scrapped. Kaiyou class (escort, must be a potato) Kaiyou: converted from ocean liner, sold for scrap on 1 September 1946 Shimane Maru class (they're gonna be so useless, carrying 12 planes only) Shimane Maru: Sunk by British aircraft on 24 July 1945 Outakisan Maru: Launched, never commissioned, scrapped in 1948 Daiju Maru: Converted to oiler post-war, scrapped in 1964 Taisha Maru: Cancelled Taiyou class Unyou/Yawata Maru: Sunk by American sub on 17 September 1944 Chuuyou/Nitta Maru: Sunk by American sub on 4 December 1943 IJA-operated Escort Carriers Hei class Nigitsu Maru: Sunk by American sub on 12 January 1944 Yamashio Maru class (even more useless than Shimane Maru, carrying 8 planes each) Yamashio Maru: Sunk by American aircraft on 17 February 1945 Chigusa Maru and Zuiun Maru: never complete, used as oilers after war. Kumano Maru class Kumano Maru: scrapped in 1948 Heavy Carriers (mostly incomplete) Unryuu class Kasagi: Construction halted at 84%, scrapped in 1946/1947 Aso: Construction halted at 60%, scrapped in 1946/1947 Ikoma subclass Ikoma: Construction halted at 60%, scrapped in 1946/1947 Kurama/Kaimon: Cancelled on 5 May 1944 Shinano class Shinano: Sunk by American sub on 29 November 1944 Seaplane Carriers and Tenders Notoro class Notoro: Scrapped or possibly scuttled in 1947 Kamikawa Maru class Kamikawa Maru: Sunk by American sub on 29 May 1943 Kiyokawa Maru: Scrapped in 1964 Kimikawa Maru: Sunk by American sub on 23 October 1944 Kunikawa Maru: Sunk in air attack on 21 May 1945 Akitsushima class Chihaya: Construction stopped in Autumn 1942, later scrapped Repair Ships (No specified class) Asahi: Converted from battleship, sunk by American sub on 25/26 May 1942 Hayase and Hitonose: (both converted from Chinese ships, not enough data) Akashi class Mihara and Momotori: both cancelled in 1943 German Kriegsmarine Destroyers Ships in type left: 39 Type 1934 Ships in class left: 2 Z2 Georg Thiele: Beached and destroyed on 13 April 1940 Z4 Richard Beitzen: Surrendered to the British on 14 May 1945, scrapped in 1949. Type 1934A Ships in class left: 12 Z5 Paul Jacobi: Ceded to France, renamed Desaix, scrapped in 1958 Z6 Theodor Riedel: Ceded to France, renamed Kleber, scrapped in 1958 Z7 Hermann Schoemann: Sunk by the British cruiser on 2 May 1942 Z8 Bruno Heinemann: Sunk by a mine on 25 January 1942 Z9 Wolfgang Zenker: Ran out of ammunition, scuttled on 13 April 1940 Z10 Hans Lody: Ceded to Britain, received pennant number R38 (later H40) and scrapped in 1949 Z11 Bernd von Arnim: scuttled on 13 April 1940 Z12 Erich Giese: Sunk by British destroyer on 13 April 1940 Z13 Erich Koellner: scuttled on 13 April 1940 Z14 Friedrich Ihn: Ceded to the Soviet Union, renamed Прыткий, scrapped in 1952 Z15 Erich Steinbrinck: Ceded to the Soviet Union, renamed Пылкий, scrapped in 1958 Z16 Friedrich Eckoldt: Sunk by British cruiser on 31 December 1942 Type 1936 Ships in class left: 6 Z17 Diether von Roeder: sunk 13 April 1940 Z18 Hans Lüdemann: scuttled on 13 April 1940 Z19 Hermann Künne: beached on 13 April 1940 Z20 Karl Galster: Ceded to the Soviet Union, renamed Прочный, scrapped in 1956 Z21 Wilhelm Heidkamp: sunk on 10 April 1940 Z22 Anton Schmitt: sunk on 10 April 1940 Type 1936A Ships in class left: 8 (aka Narvik-class, also had 15 cm gun and never had names) Z23: Ceded to France, renamed Leopard. Scrapped in 1951 Z24: Sunk by British bombers on 25 August 1944 Z25: Ceded to France, renamed Hoche. Scrapped in 1958 Z26: Sunk by British ships on 29 March 1942 Z27: Sunk by British ships on 28 December 1943 Z28: Sunk by British bombers on 3 March 1945 Z29: Taken by Britain after the war and given to the United States. Scuttled on 16 December 1946 Z30: Taken by Norway after the war and given to Britain. Used as target ship and scrapped in 1949 Type 1936A (Mob) Ships in class left: 7 Z31: Ceded to France, renamed Marceau. Scrapped in 1958 Z32: Damaged in battle with Canadian destroyers on 9 June 1944 and beached. Later destroyed by air attacks Z33: Ceded to Soviet Union and renamed Проворный. Sunk as target ship in 1961 Z34: Taken by USA after the war. Scuttled on 26 March 1946 Z37: Scrapped in 1949 Z38: Taken by Britain after the war, renamed Nonsuch. Used for testing, scrapped between 1949 and 1950 Z39: Used as spare part supply for other German vessels in service. Scrapped in 1964. Type 1936B Ships in class left: 3 Z35 and Z36: Sunk by mines on 12 December 1944 Z43: Damaged by a mine on 10 April 1945, scuttled on 3 May 1945 Z40, Z41, Z42: Cancelled Z44: Never commissioned, sunk on 29 July 1944 Z45: Never commissioned, scrapped in 1946 Type 1942 Ships in class left: 1 Z51: Lone ship in her class, prototype to use diesel engine. Sunk in an air raid on 21 March 1945, scrapped between 1948 and 1949. Light Cruisers Ships in class left, excluding Gazelle class: 6 Gazelle class (They were built even before WWI) Medusa: Served as floating AA battery, scuttled on 3 May 1945 and scrapped in 1948-1950 Arcona: Served as floating AA battery, scuttled on 3 May 1945 and scrapped in 1948-1950 Niobe: Changed names and owners several times. Seized by Germany in 1943 and got back her original name. Ran aground in 1943 and scrapped in 1947–1949 Amazone: Was used as barracks hulk, scrapped in 1954 Emden class Emden: Scuttled 3 May 1945, scrapped by 1950 Königsberg class Aka K-class Königsberg: Sunk in air attack on 10 April 1940 Karlsruhe: Damaged by British sub and later scuttled on 9 April 1940 Köln: Partially sunk in air attack on 30 March 1945. Scrapped by 1956 Leipzig class Leipzig: scuttled in July 1946 Nürnberg: Ceded to the Soviet Union, renamed Адмирал Макаров, scrapped in 1960 Heavy Cruisers Ships in type left, including Deutschland class pocket battleships: 6 Admiral Hipper class Ships in class left, excluding Lützow: 3 Admiral Hipper: Scuttled following air attack on 3 May 1945 Blücher: Sunk by Norwegian coastal batteries on 9 April 1940 Seydlitz: Converted to light carrier, renamed Weser, never complete. Scuttled on 29 January 1945 Lützow: Sold to Soviet Navy on 11 February 1940, renamed Петропавловск and then several more times. Never complete, scrapped sometime between 1953 and 1960 Pocket Battleships Deutschland-class were formally heavy cruisers. Scharnhorst-class were formally battleships, but both had 28 cm main guns that totally not cruiser or battleship ones. Deutschland class Deutschland: Renamed Lützow on 15 February 1940. Sunk on 16 April 1945 by British planes, refloated seized by Soviet Union and sunk as target ship on 22 July 1947 Admiral Scheer: Sunk by British bombers on 9 April 1945 and partially scrapped Admiral Graf Spee: Damaged in surface combat against British ships and scuttled on 17 December 1939 Scharnhorst class Scharnhorst: Sunk following surface action on 26 December 1943 Gneisenau: Damaged in air raid on 26/27 February 1942, never repaired. Sunk as blockship on 27 March 1945, refloated and scrapped in 1951 Battleships I mean, the proper ones Ships in type left, including Scharnhorst class pocket battleships: 3 Bismarck class Tirpitz: Sunk by British bombers on 12 November 1944 Light Carriers Ships in type: 1 Weser class Weser: Converted from heavy cruiser Seydlitz, never complete. Heavy Carriers Ships in type: 1 Graf Zeppelin class Flugzeugträger B (literally Carrier B, could be named Peter Strasser if complete): Cancelled and scrapped in 1940. Flugzeugträger C and Flugzeugträger D: planned, never laid down. Regia Marina Destroyers Ships in type left: 65 (I'm not going to expand this section of the list too much until we get notice on getting more Italian destroyers, even though Italian DDs were just a bit more numerous than German ones) Mirabello class Ships in class: 3 Carlo Mirabello, Carlo Alberto Racchia, Augusto Riboty Leone class Ships in class: 3 Leone, Pantera, Tigre, two more cancelled Sella class Ships in class: 4 Francesco Crispi, Quintino Sella, Bettino Ricasoli, Giovanni Nicotera Sauro class Ships in class: 4 Cesare Battisti, Daniele Manin, Francesco Nullo, Nazario Sauro Turbine class Ships in class: 8 Aquilone, Borea, Espero, Euro, Nembo, Ostro, Turbine, Zeffiro Navigatori class Ships in class: 12 Nicoloso da Recco: The only destroyer of this class to survive the war, decommissioned on 15 July 1954 and scrapped Alvise Da Mosto, Antonio da Noli, Giovanni da Verrazzano, Lanzerotto Malocello, Leone Pancaldo, Emanuele Pessagno, Antonio Pigafetta, Luca Tarigo, Antoniotto Usodimare, Ugolino Vivaldi, Nicolò Zeno Dardo/Freccia class Ships in class: 4 Dardo, Freccia, Saetta, Strale, four more built for Greece Folgore class Ships in class: 4 Baleno, Folgore, Fulmine, Lampo Maestrale class Ships left in class: 2 (Since we have this exact class, more detail can be added) Grecale: Survived the war and served in Marina Militare until 1954, then scrapped Scirocco: Sunk in a storm on 23 March 1942 Oriani/Poeti class Ships left in class: 4 Alfredo Orian, Vittorio Alfieri, Giosuè Carducci, Vincenzo Gioberti Soldati class Ships in class: 17 (I'm bored with copypasting the list, so 17 was built in two batches) Comandanti Medaglie d'Oro class (9 laid down, none ever finished) Light Cruisers Ships in type, excluding Capitani Romani and Etna classes: 12 Giussano class Ships in class: 4 Alberto da Giussano and Alberico da Barbiano: Sunk by Allied destroyers on 13 December 1941 Bartolomeo Colleoni: Sunk by Allied squadron on 19 July 1940 Giovanni delle Bande Nere: Sunk by British sub on 1 April 1942 Cadorna class Ships in class: 2 Luigi Cadorna: Survived the war, used as training ship until 1951, the scrapped Armando Diaz: Sunk by British sub on 25 February 1941 Montecuccoli class Ships in class: 2 Raimondo Montecuccoli: Survived the war, used as training ship until 1964, the scrapped Muzio Attendolo: Sunk by American planes on 4 December 1942, raised and scrapped later Duca d'Aosta class Ships in class: 2 Emanuele Filiberto Duca d'Aosta: Ceded to Soviet Union, renamed Z-15, Сталинград, later Керчь, scrapped in 1960s Eugenio di Savoia: Ceded to Greece, renamed Elli, sold for scrap in 1973 Duca degli Abruzzi class Ships in class: 2 Duca degli Abruzzi: Survived the war and served in Marina Militare until 1972, then scrapped Giuseppe Garibaldi: Survived the war and, reconstructed into guided missile cruiser. Served in Marina Militare until 1971, then scrapped Capitani Romani class (The only one we're interested in is Scipione Africano anyway, since only this one saw action.) Attilio Regolo: Ceded to France in 1948 renamed Châteaurenault Scrapped in 1970 Caio Mario: Captured by the Germans. Used as a floating oil tank and scuttled in 1944 Cornelio Silla: Captured by the Germans. Sunk in an air raid in July 1944 Giulio Germanico: Captured by the Germans and scuttled on 28 September 1943. Raised and completed for the Italian Navy after the war. Renamed San Marco, served as a destroyer leader, scrapped in 1971 Ottaviano Augusto: Captured by the Germans, sunk in an air attack on 1 November 1943 Pompeo Magno: Renamed San Giorgio, served as a destroyer leader until 1963. Became a training ship in 1965. Scrapped in 1980 Scipione Africano: Ceded to France in 1948 and first renamed S7, then Guichen. Scrapped in 1979 Ulpio Traiano: Sunk 3 January 1943 by British torpedo attack Paolo Emilio, Claudio Druso, Claudio Tiberio, Vipsanio Agrippa: Construction cancelled June 1940, scrapped between 1941 and 1942 Etna class Etna (Taksin) and Vesuvio (Naresuan): Built for Thai Navy, requisitioned, construction halted at 53%. Scuttled in 1945, re-floated and scrapped in the late 1950s Heavy Cruisers Ships in type: 5 Trento class Trento: Damaged by British bomber and finished off by British sub on 15 June 1942 Trietee: Sunk by American bombers on 10 April 1943 Zara class Fiume: Sunk by British battleships on 29 March 1941 Gorizia: Disabled by manned torpedoes in June 1944, scrapped in 1946 Bolzano class Bolzano: Sunk by manned torpedoes in June 1944. Repair projects in 1943 also included converting her to carrier Battleships Ships in type: 7 Conte di Cavour class Conte di Cavour: Sunk during the Battle of Taranto 12 November 1940, salvaged in 1941 and scrapped in 1946 Giulio Cesare: Ceded to the Soviet Union in 1949, renamed Новороссийск, sank 29 October 1955 for unknown reasons, salvaged 1957 and scrapped Leonardo da Vinci: Sunk by magazine explosion on 2 August 1916, salvaged 1919, and sold for scrap, 22 March 1923 Andrea Doria class Andrea Doria: Survived the war and scrapped in 1961 Caio Duilio: Survived the war and scrapped in 1957 Littorio class Vittorio Veneto: Survived the war and scrappen between 1951 and 1954 Impero: never complete, scrapped between 1948 and 1950 Standard Carriers Ships in type: 1 Sparviero class Sparviero: never complete, scuttled by Kriegsmarine in 1944, scrapped in 1951 Category:Blog posts